Teen dating violence
Definition Teen dating violence is defined as the physical, sexual, psychological, or emotional violence within a dating relationship."Teen dating violence", URL retrieved 13 August 2011. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, the prevalence of teen dating violence is often misunderstood. According to a 2009 nationwide survey, the CDC reports that 9.8% of high school students report that they have been deliberately physically hurt by their boyfriend or girlfriend in the preceding 12 months. Also, 1 in 5 women, and around 1 in 7 men, who have been a victim of rape, physical violence, and/or stalking by an intimate partner, typically experience a form of dating violence between the ages of 11 and 17. For example, Jennifer Ann Crecente (September 9, 1987 – February 15, 2006), a victim of teen dating violence, was an 18-year-old high school honor student who was shot and killed in southwest Austin, Texas by an ex-boyfriend, Justin Crabbe on February 15, 2006. She was a camp counselor at SciTrek in Atlanta and hospital volunteer in Austin.El Paso Times Jennifer Ann's Group, a public charity based in Atlanta, Georgia, was established in her name to educate young people about the prevalence of teen dating violence, how to identify these relationships and how to extricate themselves safely from such relationships. Characteristics # When a friend and her boyfriend are together, he calls her names or puts her down in front of other people. # He acts extremely jealous when she talks to other boys, even when it is completely innocent. # She apologizes for his behavior and makes excuses for him. # She frequently cancels plans at the last minute, for reasons that sound untrue. # He's always checking up on her, calling or paging her, and demanding to know where she has been and who she has been with. # He loses his temper, maybe even break or hit things when he's mad. # She seems worried about upsetting him or making him angry. # She is giving up things that used to be important to her, such as spending time with friends or other activities, and is becoming more and more isolated. # Her weight, appearance or grades have changed dramatically. These could be signs of depression, which could indicate abuse. # She has injuries she can't explain, or the explanations she gives don't make sense. The ages between 16 and 24 are the most susceptible to dating violence. Also, according to the CDC, one in ten teens will be physically abused between the grades of seventh through twelfth. Because of this abuse, the abused are more likely to abuse drugs and alcohol, employ precarious sexual conduct, develop eating disorders, and attempt suicide. United States Prevalence of teen dating violence While dating, domestic and sexual violence affect women regardless of their age, teens and young women are especially vulnerable. Young people ages 12 to 19 experience the highest rates of rape and sexual assault , and people age 18 and 19 experience the highest rates of stalking. Approximately one in three adolescent girls in the United States is a victim of physical, emotional or verbal abuse from a dating partner – a figure that far exceeds victimization rates for other types of violence affecting youth Mark Green, former Wisconsin Representative said "If the numbers we see in domestic violence (dating violence) were applied to terrorism or gang violence, the entire country would be up in arms, and it would be the lead story on the news every night." According to Women's Health Magazine, "81% of parents surveyed either believed dating violence is not an issue or admit they don't know if it's an issue," this is an issue because of the growth of dating abuse in teenagers relationships. Dating violence has become advanced through the years by the means of communication technology. A survey conducted by Teenage Research Unlimited stated that "10 percent of teens have been threatened physically via e-mail, IM, text messaging, chat rooms, etc". Surveys indicate that the majority of American teens who have had sex wish they had waited. Among sexually active girls, two-thirds say they didn't want to lose their virginity when they did or that they had mixed feelings about it. Only a small percentage of women who had sex before age 18 said it was completely wanted. Just 1% chose to have sex when they were 13 or younger, 5% at 14 or 15 years old, and 10% at 16 or 17 years old. Another 42% reported that losing their virginity before age 18 was not completely wanted, while the remaining portion of the sample waited until age 18 or older to have sex (wanted, 22%; unwanted, 21%). A first sexual experience that was unwanted or not completely wanted was strongly associated with future divorce. "If the sex was not completely wanted or occurred in a traumatic context, it's easy to imagine how that could have a negative impact on how women might feel about relationships, or on relationship skills," Anthony Paik, associate professor of sociology at the University of Iowa, said. "The experience could point people on a path toward less stable relationships." Legislation In the United States, the National Conference of State Legislators (NCSL) states that "policymakers can play a role in preventing teen dating violence""Teen Dating Violence" on NCSL.ogv, URL retrieved 13 August 2011. and lists those states that currently have laws requiring school boards to develop and adopt programs to address this issue. Further, according to NCSL "in 2011 at least eight states have introduced legislation to address teen dating violence." On January 31, 2011 President Obama proclaimed February, 2011 to be "National Teen Dating Violence Awareness and Prevention Month.""Presidential Proclamation--National Teen Dating Violence Awareness and Prevention Month, 2011" on whitehouse.gov, URL retrieved 13 August 2011. In 2006, the U.S. first recognized "National Teen Dating Violence Awareness and Prevention Week," sponsored by Senator Mike Crapo, to "increase public awareness and education of the prevalence of teen dating violence among our nation's teens." "Teen Dating Violence Awareness Week" on crapo.senate.gov, URL retrieved 13 August 2011. The first week in February was so recognized through 2009. Beginning in 2010, Senator Crapo joined the Department of Justice in recognizing the month of February as Teen Dating Violence Awareness and Prevention Month. Loveisrespect teen hotline Loveisrespect, National Teen Dating Abuse Helpline, created through by National Domestic Violence Hotline, is a 24-hour national Web-based and telephone resource was created to help teens (ages 13-18) experiencing dating abuse. They offer information on building healthy relationships and how to recognize warning signs. It is the only helpline in the country serving all 50 states, Puerto Rico and the Virgin Islands.Jewish Women International See also * Human courtship * Outline of domestic violence ;United States * Loveisrespect, National Teen Dating Abuse Helpline * National Domestic Violence Hotline * Futures Without Violence * Peer Health Exchange ;United Kingdom * Women's Aid Federation of England References External links ;Canadian resources: * RespectED, Provided by the Canadian Red Cross, give information to teens, parents, and teachers about abuse in dating relationships. ;UK resources: * The Hideout * Women's Aid * Respect ;US resources: * Futures Without Violence - provides a teen dating violence fact sheet. * Alabama Coalition Against Dating Violence - provides a Dating Bill of Rights. * Center for Relationship Abuse Awareness * Jennifer Ann's Group - provides free educational materials to schools and groups and sponsors video game contests about teen dating violence from Jennifer Ann's Group. * Love Is Not Abuse.org - sponsored by Liz Claiborne, provides educational materials. * Love Is Respect.org, the National Teen Dating Abuse Helpline. * National Domestic Violence Hotline. * National Youth Violence Prevention Center - offers articles and fact sheets. * The Safe Space.org - created by Break the Cycle, offers information and allows teens to submit questions. Category:Abuse Category:Human courtship Category:Dating Category:Domestic violence Category:Violence